Only An Angel's Miracle
by Kylelover101
Summary: Was it true about what they said: That some humans are too beautiful for Earth, so back home they go, even if they're ripped from Mommy's Arms? Warnings inside. For all you mothers out there. In Dedication and loving memory to my niece Jolene.


**This is another sad-one shot For The Outsiders, a tissue box is recommended. In dedication and loving memory of my Niece, Jolene. I own nothing from The Outsiders, please enjoy the story :) **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

**Title: Only an Angel's Miracle **

**Summary: Was it true about what they say: That some humans are too beautiful for Earth, so back home they go, even if they're ripped from Mommy's Arms? **

**Rating: M **

**In Dedication ****and loving memory of my Niece, Jolene. Auntie Loves you. **

* * *

Her first child came when she was only eighteen. It was a cold day, January 5th, but in the comforts of her own home she had delivered a healthy boy who they named, Darryl Shayne Curtis, jr. Or Darry for short. Her husband Darrel had cried, something she thought wasn't possible for how happy-go-lucky he acted.

Darry was a quiet baby for the most part, she found it odd at first, but just a few years later on Windy-day October, 8th, her second child was born. Sodapop Patrick Curtis, was his name. Not a common name, but it made this little one special. Soda was more of a giggly, cuddly baby than anything. He had his moments when he was fussy or cried, but it was all giggles and smiles with this child.

Two years slowly pass by and Darrel got a new job. It was a little more money than his previous welding job, but it was in Tulsa, not Oklahoma City. So off their little family moved to a quiet neighborhood with a white house, a chain-linked fence and a porch with a swing, nothing like a small apartment in the city. What better way to welcome yourself into a new home than with a new baby your two-year-old has been begging for?

After the children had been put to sleep in their new rooms a night of love and pleasure begins.

Two weeks later, she finds herself throwing up against the rim of the toilet. She's both excited and miserable. With a trip to the doctors (after a twenty-minute reassurance to her children that no, they're not getting shots) and a pregnancy-test underway, the results are positive.

She was pregnant once again.

The news to her husband had him choking on the pork chops she made and Darry and Soda cheering happily. All she could do was smile, another bundle of joy to hold in her arms, rock to sleep and cuddle. Another addition to the family to be loved and in return love back.

* * *

Three months later, she doesn't feel right.

There is a nauseating pain in her stomach and chest. She can barley breath, more or less get up off the floor that Soda begged her to sit on to play with him. When she tries she grips for something to help her up when the flimsy coffee table breaks, sending her falling face first on the carpet floor.

Soda screams loudly, running away to find his daddy in the back yard to help Mommy.

After she's rushed to the hospital even more bad news comes after the ultrasounds.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Curtis. There's no heartbeat. We have to have an emergency c-cession or the fetus will rot if kept too long in there-"

The nurse's voice becomes hollow and faded as her blue eyes widened, tears leaking out on their own, creasing her cheek. The scent of sugar, flowers, happiness had entered the room, but all she feels is dread as her body becomes cold when they remove her child from her body.

Her heart stopped, the scent left, carrying away her baby.

Her dead child.

Soda and Darry are clueless as to who all these people are in their house. Adults wearing black and dark grey, towering over them. Soda pushes past a few long legs to find his mommy he hadn't seen her in what felt like days. She had locked herself away and Daddy said to leave her alone. Darry and Soda gave each other a look as they saw their mother sobbing loudly on the couch, clutching what looked like Darry and Soda's old baby blanket they had no use for.

They knew something was wrong, but they were "so little" that no one would tell them what was happening.

Darry had an idea, over-hearing adults talk about "someone leaving the family".

"Soda. . . I think someone left." Darry whispered, the two sat outside in their black pants and grey sweatshirts. Darrel told them to go outside and play, they were kids after all. They needed to be happy.

Soda looked at Darry. "Do you think it was our brother?" He sniffed, about to cry.

Darry nodded, kicking a pebble.

"Daddy said he was too beautiful for Earth, Soda. I guess maybe he'll come later."

Soda nodded, hoping that was the case. To their mother Darry and Soda ran to that night. She had fallen asleep crying once again, but she'd wake up to two boys bundled in her arms.

* * *

She still hadn't gotten over her third child's death, she knew she never would. But weeks go by and slowly her heart becomes less and less tender and weak. On her husband's five-year anniversary, they hired Mrs. Matthews to watch Darry and Soda while they headed to the bar where the ceremony would take place.

She didn't like drinking, but she could use a cold one; After another, after another, after another until she wakes up in their bed, stripped of her clothes under her snoring husband.

Weeks later she finds herself at the toilet throwing up breakfast.

She's scared. As much of a joy it would to be pregnant again, she's not ready yet. She sobs where she sits in the doctors office when news comes that she's pregnant again.

Darrel practically bans her from any form of movement when she hits her third month as much as she wanted to agree with him, she's angry. She's not some fragile piece of glass.

"No, you're not, but the baby is."

They disgard the news of hearing the sex of their child. They want it to be a surprise. So that came out to picking two names, one for a boy and one for a girl.

Stacia, after Stacy herself if it's a girl and for a boy-

"Pony!" Soda cried while looking out the window in the truck. A drive through the country was something The Curtis' always did during the summer.

"How about Michael?" Stacy asked to Darrel as the two dissucssed names.

Darrel nodded. "I like it, but not for a first name."

"Lookie, lookie, Darry it's a Pony!" Soda and Darry kept looking at the newborn ponies outside and that's where Darryl's light bulb linked at the top of his head.

"Pony, eh?" He smirked.

"Well, I like Michael. Darrel. I think it's a wonderful name." Stacy yawned and Darrel smirked at her large belly. Was this baby in for a surprise.

She'd sneak off during nap-time for Soda to take a small stroll outside to the back yard. The flowers were in full bloom during her sixth month, but they quickly turned red as she let out a scream that shook the whole neighborhood.

_It's like last time!_

_It's the same pain!_

_I'm loosing my baby! _

But the sweet smell never came to her hospital room and a crying baby was set on her breast. He was smaller than most babies, very weak and shivering. But she cured that with her arms as she cradled him, fed him and kissed his soft head.

It was a little boy.

"Pony. . . boy?" her voice stuttered as she read the birth certificate.

Darrel sheepishly smiled as her eyebrow twitched.

"Hey, the name Michael is on it!" Darrel pointed out. "It's his middle name, Ponyboy Michael Curtis. Now that's a cool name, don'cha' think?"

She looked at her sleeping son and sighed. Well, it wouldn't be the first unusual named child they had. She gazed on at little Ponyboy. His hand twitched when he tried gripping her finger; as if he were holding on for dear life. Ponyboy was a beautiful baby born on the hottest day, July 22nd.

Her fourth child, she'd make sure he and her other babies stayed in her arms.

They were inseparable from her, not even the car crash of 1966 could separate her from them as she watched over her children, among the stars with Darrel, holding her third child in her arms.

* * *

**R.I.P**

**Jolene Carter**

**2013**

**Please leave a review.**

**-Kylelover101.**


End file.
